Wig in a chest
by IvoryandGold
Summary: Maybe it's not the dark arts that Draco is into. Songfic from Hedwig and the angry inch.


Draco Malfoy sat in the empty common room staring and the cold and stony walls.

_On nights like this  
when the world's a bit amiss_

Boy was that true. Draco had been feeling somehow, different recently. It wasn't like the earth had shifted to change him, he just seemed to sense things a little differently, and it was hardly making him happy.

_I get down  
I feel had  
I feel on the verge of going mad  
and then it's time to punch the clock_

Class had ended hours ago. Of course, he'd finished all his prep, practised quidditch and gone into the dungeons to bed, but like most nights he couldn't sleep. Draco pondered how he got through nights like this, the tiresome boredom that plagued him. Then he remembered.

The chest.

His Hogwarts chest.

His Hogwarts chest filled with all the goodies he owned. It wasn't an array of cakes and sweets; he left that sort of collection to Crabbe. And it wasn't an assortment of deadly weapons strictly not allowed in a school. That was more what you'd find belonging to Goyle.

Oh no, Draco's chest appealed far more to the secretive side of him. Of course, many people thought he was illicitly studying the dark arts, and all though he dabbled in it from time to time it was not what filled the thoughts in his head all the time. Other students thought he was some sort of apprentice death eater, but that was just Draco's hard outer-shell he wanted his father to see.

His secret past time was something he would never tell his father. And the one time Lucius Malfoy had come close discovering it, he hadn't just shouted and fought with his son, but threatened to call upon the dark lord himself!

But Draco couldn't help the way he thought; the way he felt. This was what he loved to do, he treasured the moments he could totally become himself; when the way he looked could reflect what he was feeling inside.

He dragged his chest into the slytherin common room and opened it up, gazing at the goodies inside. He made a huge scoop and picked out the Holy Grail.

_I put on some make-up_

Peering into the mirror he started his transformation. The ritual had begun.

_and turn up the tape deck_

He clicked the box to the side of him and heard the weird sisters sound hit his ears, mid-song. He dug deeper into his rosewood trunk and pulled out a brilliantly platinum blonde hairpiece.

_and pull the wig down on my head_

A huge smile appeared on Draco's face.

He hadn't been this happy for a long time, he was himself once again. By wearing a wig he had taken off the mask he had carted round on his face for so long.

_suddenly I'm Miss Midwest  
Midnight Checkout Queen_

Draco admired himself in the glass. His immaculate red lips, his oversized eyelashes, his pretty pink cheeks. This was the real Draco Malfoy. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the faint noise of people entering the common room until the last minute. He dived behind an armchair hurriedly scratching at his mouth to remove any trace of his secret inclination. He heard the shrill laugh of Pansy Parkinson.

Damn! Not his girlfriend, anyone but his girlfriend! They were so close, only meters away! Pansy and… and who was she with? A guy for sure, his grunt was heavy and deep. His grunt? Crabbe! Crabbe the sly crab! What was he doing so late and so…drunk with his girlfriend - Pansy was his girlfriend, not his uglier, beastlier friends' girlfriend, no! Pansy couldn't cheat on someone as powerful as Draco Malfoy; he was the most feared of all students in Hogwarts!

But then again, he was hardly powerful now. He could only imagine how he looked at that precise moment. Sweat running down his face causing black stains to cascade down his cheeks. His lipstick smudged down his chin and a harassed wig, knotted and ready to fall off Draco's head at any time.

The two new lovers retired to a far corner of the common room and their drunken antics create an opportunity for Draco to escape. His happiness had completely disappeared, leaving a huge void inside him. He took the wig from off his head and threw it into his chest angrily.

_until I head home  
and put myself to bed_


End file.
